Memories, Trust and Bonds
by hunterofdevilsdante
Summary: Naruto didn’t even bother checking to see if Sasuke was alive he feared that he might be dead but another darker side to him hoped that he was.
1. The price of friendship

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, it belongs to kishimoto

* * *

**  
Chapter one: The price of friendship  
**

Naruto looked at the statues; he recognized the 1st Hokage immediately but the other figure was new to him he couldn't tell who this historical figure was but could tell that a battle had happened here and that bonds of friendship had been destroyed. He didn't know how he knew this but after fighting in a brawl that determined life or death between him and his best friend; whom he considered a rival and a brother he could feel it the valley even with its waterfall couldn't wipe away the bloody history. The red chakra had already healed most of his serious wounds but he had reached his limit with the red chakra and his body wouldn't be able to take much more without it causing damage, the kyuubi knowing this had stopped supplying the red chakra. His lungs felt like they were on fire and his right arm felt heavy and blood trailed down his arms reaching his finger tips and mixing into his finger nails which already had the blood of the young ninja he had fought with.

He decided to look at the surroundings; maybe he was doing this so he wouldn't have to look at the body of the young ninja who lay on the floor. That damage from the last Rasengan was critical. He remembered as they had eyed each other down before the attack that had determined the fight looking at each other neither of the boys were willing to back down and all of their surroundings were blocked out as they only concentrated on each other, Naruto almost forgetting the purpose of the mission as the killing intent from his opponent had drew out his vicious side. Naruto didn't even bother checking to see if Sasuke was alive he feared that he might be dead but another darker side to him hoped that he was. Naruto was surprised when he heard a familiar voice behind him it was the voice of his sensei Kakashi.

"Naruto are you alright?" Kakashi asked voice full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Naruto replied "I'm not sure if he is though...I'm not even sure if his alive."

At this Kakashi was surprised the usually cheerful boy was sounding like a Jounin ninja that had seen hell and had come back. Kakashi dashed to Sasuke and checked for a pulse, it was there and Kakashi was going to signal to Naruto that everything was alright but Naruto had his back faced to him as if he didn't care.

Kakashi asked "what happened Naruto?"

"He tried to kill me can you believe that? Just so he could obtain more power the fucking bastard!! He attacked me and said he wanted to cut our bonds and said by killing me he could obtain more power" Naruto spat these words out hate expressed in every syllable.

Kakashi walked up to the blonde boy and put a hand on the thick blonde hair and was about to say something but even he was lost for words he looked at Naruto, the fox had already helped heal Naruto but the injury was still great and no normal Genin or Jounin would still be standing, but this was after all the most unpredictable ninja of Konoha; Uzumaki Naruto. The boy had blood dripping down his arm and his shirt had ripped in several places. His hand looked a little burnt and his fingernails were a deep shade of red coated with blood. Kakashi instinctively turned his head around and a few seconds later a medical ninja appeared "I asked for 2 medical ninjas and they decide to send one" Kakashi thought out aloud then he looked at the medical ninja "hurry up and attend to Sasuke, then heal Naruto" The medical ninja gave Naruto a dirty look as he was after all the kyuubi container, this wasn't missed by the silver haired ninja, "that's an order!" under the powerful gaze of Kakashi the ninja succumbed and got to work.

Kakashi sat next to Naruto and looked at him his orange jacket was torn up and lay discarded at the side and his headband had been wrapped around his right arm to cover a bleeding wound. Kakashi looked at Naruto the boy was deep in thought and probably conflicting with different emotions. Kakashi sighed and then placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder "you did what you had to do" at this Naruto looked at Kakashi his one eye stared back at Naruto and he nodded. The medical ninja came over and said something to Kakashi, Naruto didn't care he wanted to take his time before heading back to Konoha, he was pushed out of his chain of thoughts as the medical ninja came up to him and started to heal his wounds. Kakashi put Sasuke onto his back and waved at Naruto he needed to head back to the hospital, Sasuke was in a stable condition for now but it could become critical at any moment so he hurried to the village with speed.

Kakashi thought to himself the friendship between Naruto and Sasuke had a price, which was Sasuke becoming obsessed for power as he felt inferior to Naruto as he had become so much more powerful in a short amount of time.

* * *

AN; Rate and review, let me know what you think! Thanks!


	2. Memories are fragile

**Thanks for reviewing and favouriting, XD!  
**

******Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Memories are fragile  
**  
Naruto could feel the hate emitting from the medic ninja as he was being healed, and instantly he knew his suspicions were confirmed as the ninja left in a hurry without looking back. "I'd rather be alone anyway..." Naruto whispered to himself and almost laughed at the irony in his words. The medic ninja had healed Naruto to a degree that he would be able to handle himself. Naruto thought the only reason he did a good job was so he didn't have to assist him back to Konoha, it was already evident he was hated.

He decided to walk back and take his time, as he passed a large field where rock lee had fought against Kimimaro he saw that huge bones were sticking out the ground making them look like giant white lances. Naruto had the feeling that rock lee had won but that didn't stop him from worrying, He knew that Kakashi would have notified him if any of his comrades had died, this calmed him down.

He walked ahead deeper into the forest and came to a halt at the sight in front of him "What the hell happened here?" Then it hit him this is where Shikimaru had fought against that red headed Kunoichi, he knew that Shikimaru would have won regardless of the situation, he was after all a shoji master, which allowed him to out think his opponent. He then remembered the last words Shikimaru had said to Naruto before he had chased after Sasuke "If anyone can save him Naruto it's you we all trust you" Naruto remembered smiling at the usual lazy cloud loving ninja, he had been so serious and had trusted Naruto with the most important task in the mission.

Hearing a noise broke Naruto out of his chain of thoughts his ninja instincts already had him gripping a kunai and stealthily approaching the source, cautiously avoiding anything that would give away his position. He looked around the forest there was a slight breeze and the branches swayed almost like hands. The patch in the forest that had been a consequence of the battle it looked out of place like an incomplete jigsaw puzzle. The rest of the forest was darker as the light was being blocked out by the thick leaves that almost blocked the sunlight, but some still managed to seep through. Naruto had reached the source of where the noise had come from but there was nothing there. He then saw a few tree trunks that had piled on top of each other. Looking around a shiny object caught his eye near a thick green bush which had many flowers growing out of them, each flower looking more deadly and poisonous then its counterpart. The forest smelt like burnt wood mixed with a sweet smell Naruto liked this smell as it reminded him of his apartment.

As he reached closer to the bush he saw that the shiny item was a flute it was snapped in half but he decided to pocket it. Hearing a groan he jumped back and wildly looked around "What was that?" he shouted out loud and then realised his mistake a few seconds too late, smacking his head he spoke to himself "there goes the ninja rules".

Naruto looked to the right beneath one of trees was a Kunoichi, her red hair made her instantly recognizable she was one of the sound four. So Shikimaru had won Naruto thought, he smiled to himself she deserved it.

"Who the fuck are you? and where the fuck am I?" The smile on Naruto's face had disappeared as quickly as it had come, what the hell she didn't remember him. But he had punched her and they had even had a short fight. She couldn't have lost her memories could she? Naruto thought. What did they call it again? what was he going to do?.

"I can't remember shit all fuck I must have..."

Naruto interrupted her "Memory loss?"

"Yeah, you shithead it's called amnesia" the foul mouthed Kunoichi replied, "Well are you going to help me or stand around like a fucking retard? Wait do you know me?" The Kunoichi asked suspiciously.

"Nah, I don't know you I was just heading back to my village when I heard a noise and decided to check it out. What happened to you?" Naruto said in his calmest voice but didn't look her in the eye.

"Do you have a memory of a goldfish I just told you that I have FUCKING amnesia you fucking dumb shit! How would I know?" Naruto laughed at that and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh yeah, you have memory loss. Well at least tell me your name?"

"Are you pulling my fucking leg? I have AMNESIA!!! Do you want me to spell it out for you?" She let out a sigh and said "You are truly a shit head. Well are you going to help me or just stand there you little prick?"

"I'll help you but I'm not a shit head my name is Naruto Uzumaki!" He said this while smiling wildly and jabbing his thumb into his chest proudly, like he was a iconic figure. I can't leave her to die she's lost all her memories and I can't leave someone to suffer Naruto thought to himself.

"Okay, whatever shithead"

Naruto let out a sigh "Okay" he replied "I'll help you"

"Well go on then run to your village and get some help before I die."

"Help?" Naruto said with a puzzled look on his face, then he looked at her situation and noted that she had too much pride too suffer out loud, he guessed the amnesia didn't change her personality.

"Yeah, you can't move these 3 fucking trees on your own, my legs are crushed and my left arms broken" she screamed "it fucking hurts shithead" she looked at him "what the fuck?" there were two of him and one was creating a blue type of wind ball in his hand it was like a mini typhoon. He hit the tree and they were all smashed.

"You're a ninja?"

"Yeah I am, Wait! How do you remember what a ninja is?"

"You fucking moron I remember the basic stuff, but I can't remember anything personal about myself though. I can remember that I'm a ninja and a flute player. It's fucking annoying not being able to remember your own name. Well what was that move you used? It was amazing"

Naruto replied sheepishly "it's called the Rasengan"

"Well are you going to take me to your village?" She saw the headband on his bicep "you're from Konoha?"

Naruto said "yeah" she pointed at his headband he had a comical look on his face. He picked her up one arm under her knees and the other arm making it so her head rested against his arm. "What the fuck are you doing shithead?"

"Well I know you have amnesia but your legs are broken you can't walk with broken legs that's basic." She couldn't believe it he had actually made sense and pulled one on her.

"Yeah okay shithead, there's no arguing with your logic there." She noticed dried blood at the side of his arms and rips and tears in his clothes "you look like you've had a rough day".

"Yeah my best friend tried to kill me, we had a massive fight...literally" he told her about the fight without releasing any information on the sound four or Orochimaru. The red head Kunoichi looked surprised but didn't interrupt. Naruto had decided to keep the curse seal a secret.

"That little faggot he deserved it, if it was me I would have killed the fucker. Guess you ain't all that bad for a shithead..." she uttered the next words so low that Naruto had to stain his ears to hear "thanks for helpin" her lips kind of twitched into a smile, surprising the unpredictable ninja. It didn't last a second longer as she scowled "Well what's this shithole Konoha like?"

'_If it was me I would have killed the fucker_ ' The words replayed in Naruto's head and a part of him wondered if that would have been the better choice. He thought about all the good times he had with Sasuke and how they had a brother and rival relationship. Guess memories are fragile he thought, he knew Sasuke had changed and now he just had to accept the fact.

* * *

Worth continuing...?


End file.
